Durza Reborn
by Saransano
Summary: Durza returns. Hell has broken loose. But who will be affected? This is basically a story I wrote a while ago, and have only just decided to upload it. The rating is there for a reason. Rubbish summary!I'm nice and have added two chapters in one day!
1. Reborn

It was dark and all that could be seen was a light, a red light, shimmering away in the distance. This light grew larger and stronger, as it came nearer. Suddenly an explosion rang through the night air. The light exploded into millions of mini lights, which came together and formed the shape of a man. But no ordinary man, a Shade.

The Shade lifted its head as the light disappeared, and looked around. He was standing in an empty field, surrounded by corn. A feral smile crossed its lips, revealing pointed teeth.

The man's name was Durza.

Even in the dark, his face was deadly white, giving the appearance of a skull, which had had skin pulled over it to give the appearance of life. He had crimson hair, and maroon eyes which stood out in the darkness. He was wearing all black, so it was hard to the rest of his body.

The Shade's appearance was fooling, because even though he looked like a man; he had a body of an athlete, and was stronger than any man that was ever born because of what he was. He had once been a man; Carsaib. But then he had lost control of the spirits he had tried to conjure for revenge on the bandits who had killed his tutor Haeg, and they had taken over his body and mind.

It was very painful to become a Shade, to lose your personal identity, and mind. But instead of just one spirit taking over him, it had been three. One was enough to become stronger and more powerful than a man, but three, was too powerful. The spirits had turned his soul rotten, and his mind evil.

There was another problem as well. Shades can only be killed with a stab through the heart, making him almost immortal.

But he _had_ been killed by a stab through the heart, and he _had_ returned. The King had restored his old body, and now he was back!

The Shade looked round again.

_He was in the right place. _The message had been right. He then remembered the second part of the message;_ get the boy._

If he failed at this, he was in_ deep _trouble. The king had forgiven him for the incident in Farthen Dur, but would not do the same again.

Durza began to move towards the nearest village at an inhuman speed. He was out of the field, quicker than any man would have thought possible. He got faster as it entered the village. It was small and rather dull looking. The village's name was Carvahall. It was totally empty apart from a large man running towards Durza. The man was tall and stocky, and had a large, black beard and hard, dark eyes.

He didn't see Durza in the darkness and accidentally bumped into Durza, knocking him over. Durza got up and looked at the man, and sneered revealing his pointed teeth.

"Oh sorry," the man started in a gruff voice, "I didn't mean to…to…" The man stopped abruptly, as he saw the Shades teeth. Terror appeared on the man's face, and he started to back away, his face turning pale.

"Going somewhere?" Durza asked, sneering.

"No." The man looked at Durza, then behind him but he couldn't see anything in the darkness. He started trying to walk backwards, but his back only hit a solid and cold brick wall behind him.

_He was trapped!_

Durza just laughed chillingly. The sound echoed through the empty village.

"Well, if you are not going anywhere…" Durza moved towards the man, and as he did so, he raised his right hand.

A shimmering red light appeared on his pale palm, lighting his whole hand and most of his arm up. The man's face was full of fear, and Durza just laughed again.

Suddenly Durza pressed the red light against the man's chest, where his heart was. There was a burning smell, and the man dropped to the ground, dead.

"That'll teach you to watch where you're going." Durza smirked, and turned away from the now charred and burnt body.

The Shade continued through the village, but met no-one else.

The Shade suddenly stopped outside a tarnished blacksmiths door, with a window in its top half, and peered through it. The window was dirty, but Durza could see well enough what was inside the house. There, sitting at a round, old, wooden table was a man, with darkish brown hair, and a look of sorrow on his face. His head was in his hands, and the man looked almost asleep.

The room was lit only by a flickering wax candle, which had nearly gone out. It gave the room a dark and miserable look.

The man looked up, and stared in horror at the Shade's face that was pressed against the doors window. A look of utmost terror crossed his face, as the Shade smiled revealing his pointed teeth. The Shade pushed open the door, and immediately, the man named Roran stood up, and backed away, hitting the table, and letting out a gasp of pain.

"Who are you?" Roran asked, terror showing on his face. He rubbed his leg. _That had hurt._  
"My name does not matter to you. But I believe your cousin, Eragon, knows me. A bit more than I would have liked, but that was not to be helped. You're Roran aren't you?" Durza questioned. He sneered revealing his pointed teeth again.  
Roran just continued to stare, then nodded.  
"Why are you here?" Roran asked after a while. He was still unsure of what to do.

He couldn't just tell the Shade to leave, for fear of angering him. If he did anger him, he knew he wouldn't escape with his life. Many men had done so, and they hadn't lasted more than a minute.  
"For revenge on your cousin, and because the king sent me to get you a while ago, but so far I have, for want of a better word… been incapable, but now I shall forfill that duty."  
"Well I won't go with you!" Roran shouted, backing away further. "I know what you are, and there is no way I will help the king, even if it is against my cousin, who caused my father's death."

"He caused your fathers death?" Durza sounded interested in this particular piece of information, but Roran was to busy thinking to notice. "Well now, he is in a bit of trouble isn't he?" Durza continued, "Still, I am afraid you have no choice."

Durza started to move towards Roran, and as he did so, he raised his glowing right hand again. Roran watched it, a pit forming in his stomach. "It will be good to have revenge on one of my most _hated_ enemies." Durza sneered at the look of fear on Roran's face.  
Suddenly, a red light hit Roran in the chest just as it had with the man, throwing him roughly against the wall behind him. Durza had made sure the blow had not been enough to kill Roran, just make him weak. There was a crunching sound, and Roran tasted blood in the side of his mouth. He tried to get up, but was pinned down to the ground by invisible ropes. He struggled weakly against them but had to give up. Durza sneered down at him.  
"Now stay quiet and come along, and no-one will get hurt," Durza said, grabbing Roran by the arm, and lifting him off the ground easily.

Durza dragged him effortlessly out of the house. Roran tried to resist, but Durza was too strong for him. He knew Shades were powerful in magic and strength, but not so powerful that he could hold Roran's whole body, when only holding his arm.

_So then how was he able to do that?_

Roran nearly screamed as they passed the body of the man. Roran knew him; it was Horst, the owner of the Blacksmiths. He had been kind enough to let Roran stay with him, and it hurt Roran to see him lying there dead.

_That Shades sick! _Roran thought, looking up at Durza, who was looking at the body, and smirking.

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY? THAT'S JUST SICK! YOU KILLED HIM DIDN'T YOU?" Roran shouted, trying to pull away from Durza.

The Shade nodded, and carried on walking, oblivious to Roran struggling beside him.

Roran wanted nothing more, than to be back in the Blacksmiths, safe and alone.

Roran was dragged out of Carvahall to a campsite a little way off. He was surprised that no-one else in Carvahall had noticed them leave, or the dead man. What had happened? Had the Shade killed the rest of Carvahall? He hadn't heard anyone scream, and no-one had come to alert him. It just didn't make sense at all!

At the camp, Durza tied Roran's struggling arms behind his back, and went and sat looking at him across the fire.

Durza's face was illuminated by the flickering flames, and Roran could now see his face fully in the light. He was scarier now, and his face looked gaunt and worn.

Roran tried to loosen the strong ropes around his wrists, but they were too tight and he only succeeded in chaffing his wrists, leaving them sore and red. Durza just smiled at his efforts to get free.


	2. Tails

"Let me go!" Roran shouted at Durza still trying to loosen the tight ropes. He didn't want to stay with this Shade for too long, as he did not know what would happen to him if he did.

Durza just laughed at Roran's attempts to escape, which made Roran more anxious to get away from the Shade.  
_He's truly mad!_ Roran thought still trying to loosen the ropes.  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Roran suddenly shouted.

Durza smirked and walked over to Roran, and bent down so they were face-to-face. Roran shivered, feeling the Shade's cold breathe on his face. The Shade continued to smirk then whispered, "Durza," softly into Roran's ear. He then stood back up again and walked away from Roran.

"Let me go!" Roran shouted again at the Shade's back.

"No." Durza turned round to face Roran sneering, to show his pointed teeth. "I shall have my revenge soon enough, then the King can decide what will happen next."

The Shade stared at Roran, and a look of hatred crossed his white face.   
"You look just like him, did you know that?" He scowled.

"Who?" Roran asked, puzzled.

"Your cousin," Durza spat. "Do you know what he did to me?"

Roran shook his head, not taking his eyes off Durza's face.  
"Well then, I shall tell you. First, the arrogant little brat escaped me while in Gil'ead, where he was being held on the King's orders. Then his 'friend' Murtagh, son of Morzan, managed to shoot me between the eyes with an arrow while I was fighting Eragon, causing me to disappear then reappear somewhere else. The pair escaped from Gil'ead with that brute of an animal, killing half my men in the process." Durza paused, his face contorted in rage, but a second later, it was as smooth and emotionless as before. He continued, as if nothing had happened. "When I was sent to the Varden to bring Eragon back, a battle commenced between the Varden and the Urgals, who I had brought with me. I would have captured your dear cousin, but you're cousin's beast distracted me, and he stabbed me THROUGH THE HEART!" Durza's voice rose as he said these last few words.

"Luckily, the King was able to give me a new body, and now I have returned to finish the task the King set me." Durza stared at Roran, and Roran stared back into those cold, red eyes determined not to let his gaze drop, even for a second. He didn't want to appear weak in front of the Shade.  
"But that doesn't matter now, as I shall have my revenge." Durza whispered these words, so Roran had to strain to hear them.  
When Durza had finished, Roran sat back against a nearby tree and sighed. Something wasn't right.

Durza had said that his cousin was with a beast, but what beast could that be? He didn't know anything about a beast. What was the Shade talking about? It just didn't make any sense at all. Was this so called 'beast' the reason Eragon had disappeared? As pleased as he was to hear about his cousin, it also brought back the old anger he had felt, about his cousin's role in Garrow's death. Hot tears started to run down his face but he wiped them away quickly.  
Durza, noticing the bewildered then angry look on Roran's face, asked, "You are not sure about something, are you?"

Roran shook his head.  
Gathering up his courage he asked the Shade his question.

"You mentioned a beast. What beast was that?"  
Durza smiled coldly at him. "You don't know?" He then laughed.

Roran just continued to stare at the Shade, bewildered.

"Well have you heard the rumours of a new rider?" Durza asked, once he had stopped laughing. Roran nodded, still puzzled.

"It's you're cousin Eragon, Roran. The beast I talked about is his dragon, Saphira. I would have thought he would have told his cousin at least!"  
Roran just stared, and then laughed himself.

_How could this be true? He must be lying. Of all the ideas he had come up with, this wasn't one of them. His cousin a Dragon Rider? IMPOSSIBLE!_ But as Roran thought more about it, it seemed to make more and more sense. It would explain why Eragon had left in such a great hurry, and why he had spent most of his time when he was around, in the nearby woods. But it created more questions than it answered.

Why had he hidden the dragon? Why didn't he just tell Roran or Garrow about it? Did this mean that the stone Eragon found was really a dragon egg? It must have been.  
The Shade got up, and moved closer to Roran. Roran tried to move further away, but the ropes held him in place. His own fear must have showed, as Durza just laughed.  
"I'm not going to harm you Roran. No, it's your cousin that I have a grudge against, not you. I wouldn't hurt an innocent man!" Durza laughed again.  
"You lie; you're a Shade, as if I'd trust you!" Roran spat at Durza.  
Durza snarled angrily, showing his pointed teeth menacingly.

"DON'T EVER JUDGE PEOPLE BY WHAT THEY ARE!" Durza shouted, then calmed down slightly. "But you're right; I don't care for other people, or their feelings. But I won't kill you, I only want revenge. Anyway, the King wants you too much." The Shade moved closer, and this time Roran didn't move away.  
"Why?" Roran asked suspiciously.  
"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." Durza laughed chillingly and moved away.  
"Why else do you think I asked?" Roran shouted after him.

The moment he did, a searing pain filled his whole body. He couldn't move, or speak. He could hardly think, though he could still see. He only felt pain, ripping through his body, tearing him to shreds.   
"Never speak out of line!" The Shade roared, turning to face Roran. His face was striking when he was angry. It was twisted and contorted, and filled with hate and anger.

Then the pain suddenly stopped as quickly as it had started, causing Roran to sag against a nearby tree, barely conscious. His eyes closed slowly, but before they did, he saw the Shade sneer at him as if happy that he had accomplished something. Then all went black, as he fainted.


	3. Why?

When Roran recovered his strength enough to open his eyes, he noticed the Shade had moved, and was further away from him now. Roran struggled to even see him, as he blended in so well with the surrounding darkness. He guessed he must be about half a league away, so it was safe to move around a bit, without him noticing.

He did not know however, that Shades see as well in the dark as in the light.

Durza _was_ watching Roran as he got up, and sniggered as he fell over. He smiled, as Roran tried again, and failed once more. On the third attempt, Roran managed to stay up, by propping himself up against the tree.

_Well that's some progress at least._ Durza thought, as he saw Roran start walking around, hands still tied tight behind his back. He sneered, and turned away.

He had decided to leave Roran alone for a while, so Roran could take in all the Shade had said. Durza had been sitting watching him for about half an hour before he had walked away.

Roran had been unconscious for just over an hour now.

Durza had also got a bit bored just sitting there. There was nothing to do, except watch the flames grow smaller, (which he had already tried) and he couldn't leave Roran alone, so he could go do something else, for too long as the boy might escape, if he was anything like his cousin.

It annoyed the Shade that it would be like this for another two weeks or so.

_How on earth can other people manage this for long periods of time? _He thought.

_When I was a boy, I spent most of my time on my own. I didn't need to be with anyone. _Durza suddenly realised something.

_Maybe that's my problem; I've forgotten how to be around other people anymore. Not that I want to be around other people. Most try to kill you and others talk behind your back. Humans were so irritable at times!_

As Durza thought this, a memory filled his mind. He remembered his training with Haeg in the Hadarac Desert. He also remembered how much he had enjoyed it, and that thought made him angry.

_Why did they have to kill him? WHY? First his parents, then Haeg. This is why I hate humans! _Durza thought.

Shades don't cry, but Durza was as closer to crying as a Shade can be.

Durza suddenly had an idea, but it might go horribly wrong for him.

_What if, he taught Roran how to fight? He could then influence him against his cousin, and he could then have his revenge on Eragon!_

Doubt filled him, as he realised that maybe the boy might already have been too heavily influenced by Eragon, and that he would side with his cousin given the chance. He could be a dangerous enemy, if not taught right. What would happen when Durza showed Roran magic? Would he run away? Even if he did influence Roran enough, what would happen if he was too weak or became too strong?

He put these thoughts to the back of his mind for later however, and walked back to the camp, where Roran was still walking around.


	4. An Idea

Roran saw the Shade coming, and quickly went back to the tree, and sat down. He had come to the decision that he might as well make the best of the time with Durza, and try to find out why Eragon had left.

As Durza entered the camp, Roran saw that the Shade had a smile on his face. It was not an evil smile, but it still didn't look right. It scared Roran, but he couldn't think why. In his fear, he forgot all about his plans of asking the Shade more about Eragon.

Durza came over to him, and Roran backed up against the tree trying to move as far away as possible. The Shade stopped and looked at him then asked, "Why are you moving away?"

"Because I don't know what you're doing," Roran replied, puzzled by the Shades sudden change in attitude. The Shade didn't look angry or wasn't laughing at him anymore. That more than anything scared him.

"If you come here, I can untie your hands for you. Anyway, when I was away I had an idea," Durza said trying to move closer again. Roran just backed away more.

"Aye, and what might that be?" Roran asked.

"I've decided, that in the time I've got to spend with you, I'd teach you how to fight. It's something we Shades are known for."

"I already know how to fight!" Roran replied, annoyed that the Shade had thought him incapable.

Durza waved his hand dismissively.

"No, not the sort of fighting you did with your cousin. I'm talking about fighting in a battle that may last a long time. I'm sure you have trained before, but not like I will teach you."

"What will you teach me?"

"How to wield a sword and tactics in battle, but only if you let me untie your hands," Durza said, moving closer. This time, Roran didn't move away but there was still a look of fear in his eyes.

As Durza untied his hands, Roran relaxed a bit. He looked up at Durza, a bewildered look on his face.

"You thought I was going to hurt you didn't you?" Durza asked smiling again. This time Roran noticed that the Shade looked more human than before.

"Yes." Roran nodded.

"I told you, you shouldn't judge people by what they are. Now about this training. You're lucky I brought a second sword with me, so you can use that."

Durza moved away, and Roran saw him bring a pack out from behind a tree. From the pack he took out two swords. One was thin, and had a scratch down the blade. The other, looked normal, if not a bit thin. Both were polished, and had sheaths.

The Shade strapped the sheath of one of the swords onto his belt and put the sword with the scratch down it, into the sheath. He then brought the other blade and sheath over to Roran.

Roran thanked him, and took the sword. He strapped it onto his belt with the sheath as Durza had done and looked back at the Shade.

He no longer feared him, but was actually looking forward to being taught by the Shade. He knew that a Shade's strength was more than a mans, so he hoped the training would his own strength improve over time. Also, it would be good to get practicing again with someone new, as he had only been practicing with one of the blacksmith's sons, Baldor, since Eragon left. He had always beaten Baldor, so he looked forward to facing someone who was stronger than him for once.

As Durza drew his sword, so did Roran. Now he would really be tested!


	5. Beginning Training

"Won't we kill each other with sharpened blades?" Roran asked.

"I have already blocked them with magic, so don't worry."

"I didn't see you do that! Unless you did it when I was unconscious, I don't see how."

"No I did it when I got them out, and it doesn't take more than three seconds to block it," Durza replied. "If you are unsure, run your finger over the side of the blade, and see if it does anything."

Roran ran his finger along the blade, and was surprised to see that it had an invisible barrier, about half an inch wide, which stopped him from being able to touch the sharp edges of the blade.

"Satisfied?" Durza asked.

"Yes," Roran replied, putting the sword down by his side again.

"Then we will begin."

Durza started to circle the fire, and Roran did the same.

Durza was the first to attack.

He leapt over the fire at Roran, and Roran barely had time to lift his sword to block the attack. However Durza was stronger, and the impact of his jump, send Roran flying onto his back.

Durza came over to him, and put the sword up to his throat.

"Dead!" Durza said triumphantly looking down on Roran.

"That wasn't fair, I wasn't expecting that!" Roran pushed Durza's sword away from his throat.

"Oh sorry, so an enemy would give a warning, would he? I don't think so. You must be prepared at any time for an attack, or you will quickly lose like you just did. I was actually quite surprised you didn't react in time. Your cousin could."

"Yes, well I'm not my cousin am I?" Roran spat, annoyed that the Shade was mocking him.

"Well, let's try again shall we?" Durza said a smile on his face.

"Do it yourself!" Roran replied, tossing his sword to the ground.

Durza moved to pick it back up, and as he did, Roran swung his fist, hoping to catch Durza off guard.

Durza caught Roran's fist before it even made contact with him and twisted it, so he had Roran's arm against his back.

"Well that was stupid of you," Durza said a note of boredness in his voice.

He let go of Roran's arm and picked up the sword Roran had thrown to the ground. He handed it back to Roran, and moved back into position.

"Let's try that again. This time, try not to punch me." He turned to face Roran, sword at his side.

This time, they stayed away from the fire, and instead chose a flat piece of grass to spar on instead. This made no difference however; as Roran knew he would still lose.

When Durza attacked again, this time he wasn't so hard on Roran. Roran was able to block the attack, and he tried to slash the Shade in the ribs. The Shade just knocked away his sword, and retaliated with lightning speed. Roran wasn't able to block his sword this time, and the impact sent him to the ground again.

Durza put his sword up to Roran's throat and said, "Dead AGAIN! Is this the best you can do?"

Roran, getting really annoyed now, tried to attack the Shade again, but Durza still blocked the attack.

"Good, I wasn't expecting that, though I was still able to block it. My reflexes are faster than yours, so you will struggle to do any damage. You cousin was able to hit me a couple of times, but that was all. Minus the stab through the heart, that is." Durza laughed his unnatural laugh again.

"Actually, that was quite good, and if I was human, I might not have been able to block that. Well done, and coming from a Shade, that really is praise! I think we should stop for tonight though, as too much on one day, can over exhaust you. Here."

Durza chucked over a blanket and a pillow.

"Thanks," Roran said, catching the blanket and pillow.

"We're leaving for Urû'baen tomorrow morning, so get a good nights rest. You're going to need your energy."

"Fine."

Roran handed Durza back the sword he had used for sparring, and then laid the blanket and pillow on the ground, and went to sleep.


	6. Gifts

**Author's Note: Ok, so this is the next chapter. (Even though only 3 people have reviewed grr) I know this chapter may seem wierd and OOC but believe me, it is just a trick, a trick in which Durza will benefit later on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for any OCs that turn up. The rest is all Christopher Paolini's.**

Roran woke up early next morning to find Durza already packed, and ready to leave.

As Roran gathered together his own things, he found the sword Durza had let him borrow last night among his belongings.

Seeing Roran's puzzled expression, Durza smiled, and said, "Keep it, you have more use to it than I."

"Thanks," Roran replied, smiling back. It felt strange to be smiling at a Shade.

Roran knew that this sword was indeed a gift, as Shades swords were known for their permanent sharpness, and the fact that they never got stained by anything. It was an honour to hold one, let alone wield one, and Roran knew that it would serve him well.

Roran strapped the sword's sheath to his belt, and then put the sword into it.

"You're welcome, and if you don't mind, I'd like to get on the road before noon. There is a horse for you behind them trees. Hope you like him." He pointed over to the trees on Roran's left.

Roran was puzzled as he walked over to the horse. Why was Durza being so nice to him? It just didn't make sense! He was so different from how he had first acted when they met, and now he was giving Roran a sword,_ and_ a horse! He decided to question Durza later about it, but not till they were on the road.

As Roran approached the horse, it tossed its head and whinnied. It was indeed a magnificent beast. It was jet black, and must have been about 16 hands high. It was muscular, and well proportioned, with study legs and back. It was a male, and a fine male at that.

Roran went up to the horse, and let it sniff his hand. The horse blew through his nostrils, and allowed Roran to stroke his black, velvety neck. Then Roran then noticed that it was fully tacked, so he untied the horse, and swung himself into the saddle.

As he and the horse trotted back through the trees to Durza, Roran was amazed to see another black stallion, larger than his, with Durza astride it. It was more magnificent than his, and looked well very cared for.

"You like your horse I take it? They didn't come cheap though, but they're worth it," Durza said, as Roran approached.

Roran nodded.

"Where did you get them from?" He asked, puzzled.

"I had them sent when you were asleep last night from a nearby town. Now let's go, there's no need to stay any longer so we won't."

Durza turned his horse to the right, and trotted off into the trees. Roran followed behind, amazed at how fluently his horse, and Durza's moved. He had never seen finer beasts in his life. The horses reminded him of the ones his uncle Garrow owned. They had not been as grand, but Roran had still looked after them most of his life.  
_Don't think of that. _He thought to himself. Every time he thought of his home and his village, he couldn't help but feel homesick.

_This is all Eragon's fault. Him and that stupid dragon! _This thought made him feel better.


	7. An Escape

**Author's Note: This chapter was fun to write. Wooo! Durza and evilness. (sorta)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for any OCs that may appear. The rest belongs to Christopher Paolini.**

They travelled for most of the morning in silence.

Roran really wanted to learn more about the Shade and his intensions, but every time he tried to speak, Durza had told him to be quiet.

Roran decided to try once more.

He turned to look at the Shade, and began to ask, "Why does the king…"

Durza cut him off.

"For the last time, SHUT UP! I'm not talking here. Anyone could be listening. Ever thought about that _boy_?" Durza snapped, turning to face Roran.

"But…" Roran started.

The Shade suddenly jerked his hand into the air from fury and as he brought it back down again a deafening crack tore through the air.

Roran's right arm had been broken.

Pain rushed up his arm as he cradled his broken arm. He felt it throbbing and tried to ignore it. He didn't want the Shade to think he was weak. It proved impossible, as the pain reached an uncontrollable level.

The Shade saw that Roran's face had turned pale, and he laughed.

"You deserved that you know." He laughed again, a malicious look on his face.

_What is wrong with him?_ Roran thought.

_One minute he's nice, and the other, I think he's trying to kill me. No matter what he says, that Shade is still evil. There's no other word for it. _

As he thought this, he remembered seeing Horst, dead in the road. He still couldn't believe that Durza had killed an innocent man when he said he wouldn't. But he had, and Roran wasn't able to forget it so easily.

Roran decided he had had enough. He didn't want to be near the Shade any longer.

Trying to stay in the saddle, he pulled on the left rein and turned his horse around. He swayed, but managed to stay on by holding onto the saddle with him free arm, while trying to keep hold of the reins at the same time.

He knew the Shade could easily catch him up again if he tried to gallop away. Either that or he would fall out of the saddle. But he couldn't just go along with the Shade and pretend nothing had happened. He didn't know what might happen to him when he tried to run away, but at least he could say he tried.

Durza turned round to face him. His face was set in a sneer.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yes," Roran replied. "Away from you!"

He kicked his horse into a canter, but only just managed to stay on. He wobbled alarmingly in the saddle. He would have to ride one armed, or not at all.

Durza also spurred his horse into a canter. Durza's horse was faster than Roran's and they were soon level with each other.

Roran turned to look at Durza, just a red fireball hit him in the face.

He fell from his horse to the ground and heard another crack. He had broken his left arm this time, which now stuck out at a strange angle.

Pain seared through him, as he tried to remain conscious. The sudden jolt as he had fallen had started his other arm throbbing too.

His horse had stopped when Durza's had, and now Durza was leading them toward him.

His sword was drawn, and a look of smugness was on his face.

"Well that was stupid of you wasn't it?" Durza said, sneering down at him.

He pressed his sword against Roran's neck, pricking his skin.

Roran felt droplets of blood running down his neck. He tried to stop himself from wincing. That would only make him look weaker, and he didn't want that.

Durza laughed again, enjoying him moment of triumph.

_Did this _boy _really think he could escape him? He must be stupider than he looked!_

Durza smiled as he thought this.

Roran, seeing the Shade smiling, was frightened. Thoughts were rushing through his head, making it hard for him to think straight.

_What's going to happen now? Is he going to kill me or not? _Roran thought.

_No, he still needs me. _Another voice in Roran's head reminded him.

_But that doesn't mean that he won't harm me in any way._ Another voice said.

_If something's going to happen, I might as well get it over with._

Roran turned to face the Shade. He was still sneering down at him. Roran wished he wouldn't. It was beginning to creep him out.

"So, what am I going to do with you?" The Shade asked Roran, but Roran didn't reply.

"Are you not going to talk to me?" Roran shook his head. "Well then, I'll just have to _make _you."

He flicked his wrist, and Roran felt him mouth moving and his own voice coming out, but he wasn't controlling what he said.

The Shade was making him tell him what he was thinking!

"Just do what you're going to do, and leave me alone," Roran found himself saying.

"Really? Well I'm not going to leave you alone. You're coming with me to Urû'baen, even if I have to drag you there. Also, do you expect me to punish you quickly so you can get it over and done with after running away from me? If so, you are _highly_ mistaken. I will not cause you physical damage, but a lot more can be done _mentally_." He laughed again, showing his pointed teeth.

"Like what?" Roran asked, still not able to control what he was saying.

Durza just laughed.

"I'm hardly going to tell you am I? That wouldn't be _fun_."

The way the Shade said this, made Roran fell even more scared.

The Shade flicked his wrist again and Roran was able to talk normally again. Not that he wanted to. He just wanted to be alone right now.

Durza bent over Roran, and muttered, "Waise heill," under his breath.

Roran gasped as he felt both of his arms healing themselves. He felt the urge to itch them, but knew he couldn't.

When Durza had finished, he stood up, and walked over to his horse, and swung his leg into the saddle. Roran didn't follow him. He wasn't so keen to be travelling with the Shade again, even though he knew he must.

"COME ON BOY!" Durza shouted at him.

Roran got up slowly, his arms feeling very strange, after being broken then healed again so suddenly. He rubbed them, and felt some of the blood flooding back.

He walked over to his horse, and clambered into the saddle. He took hold of his reins, and kicked his horse into a trot. Durza did the same.

They both rode along in silence for the rest of the day. They only stopped to eat, and give their horses a rest.

**R&R please**


End file.
